Santana vs Sam
by 9opera
Summary: Santana and Brittany are very happy together, but than Sam (I make him not so nice in this story) comes along and tries to steal Brittany to the point where Brittany is quite scared. But Santana fights for what she wants, but will her fighting be enough?
1. Chapter 1

Her beautiful blonde hair, to those bright blue eyes, Santana couldn't get enough of Brittany. But everyone thought that Santana was the boy-snatcher, since she practically has dated every boy in the school. Brittany has dated a lot too, but Brittany seemed to actually like some of them, like Artie, when they dated. Santana on the other hand, just kissed them and pushed them away. With her sass, attractiveness and attitude, she brought all the boys to her yard. If she asked out Brittany, she would lose her reputation, and maybe the people she loved...like her family, who probably wouldn't approve. What would she do?

Brittany has always liked Santana, maybe even more than a friend, but Brittany didn't really know. Brittany also liked boys, so she was very confused. In her unicorn club, it didn't matter who you liked or what you did, you just have to believe in unicorns. Brittany was one of the dumbest girls in her school. She had a disability to learn, but know one knew that. She didn't study or anything though, she didn't care...except when people teased her about that, she got very offended. Her parents don't like her much because she isn't smart and is too random and weird for them, which makes Brittany's life hard and annoying, without her even knowing. Her parents know she likes both genders, but they don't seem to pay attention to that.

Santana walks in school next to Brittany happily, with a groove as they walk. Santana put her arm around Brittany, as Brittany did the same. Everyone watched the popular cheerleaders walk across the hallway, casually. "So, what's up?" Santana asked Brittany coolly. "Thinking of someone to be in my "Fondue for Two" tonight, do you wanna be in it?" Brittany asked excitedly. "Sure, sounds fun." Santana said happily, trying not to sound too merry. She loved going to Brittany's house...she always wanted to make a move of some sort but is scared Brittany will push her away or freak out. The bell rang and they split up.

"Alright guys, today, the topic for Glee Club is...love songs! Sing or think of someone you love and sing a song about it!" Mr. Schuester said. "I think we know someone Mr. Schu has the hots for." Puck mutters while everyone snickers. "That's enough, Noah." Mr. Schue says to Puck with a smirk on his face. Rachel and Finn do a duet of course, while the rest pick their songs. Santana looks at Brittany. "Do you...maybe want to do one together?" Santana asks eagerly, immediately regretting it by looking at Brittany's confused face. "What do you mean?" Brittany asks innocently. "N-nevermind...I'll see you tonight." Santana says as she bumps into Kurt and Blaine kissing. "God, do that somewhere else" Santana mutters angrily, jealous of how they get to be together, while she isn't together with Brittany yet.

**Thanks for reading! Please stay tuned to see in the next Chapter when Brittana becomes "Brittana" :-D**


	2. Chapter 2

**ONLY READ THIS IF YOU LIKE BRITTANA! ENJOY 3 AND THANKS FOR THE ADVICE! PLEASE COMMENT.**

Santana looked at herself through her car mirror, and decided to wear her hair down. She was wearing a cute top with some jeans, and she was ready to go see Brittany. Santana had been longing to do this, and she was convinced that today would be the day she would tell Brittany her true feelings for her. San really likes Brittany, but she's scared that Britt won't feel the same and be weirded out...and maybe she wouldn't talk to her anymore! Santana shook the thought out of her mind nervously. It good go well, and they could date!

She stepped outside the car and up to Brittany's door. She knocked loudly.

Brittany came running to open the door. Santana hasn't come to her house or been on Fondue for Two in a while.

"Hey San, you look pretty" Brittany said happily. Santana blushed, and said,

"Thanks, so do you." Santana looked away immediately regretting what she said. Brittany still had her Cheerios uniform on, nothing fancy like Santana. San put on so much mascara, her eyelashes were almost a foot long.

"Thanks" Brittany said normally. She ran upstairs while Santana followed. She could tell no one was home, so she had Britt all to herself. They went into her bedroom and sat on her bed.

"Okay so, since in Glee Club our theme is love, that's what the theme for the show will be. And an intro with Lord Tubbington, of course." Brittany explained and trailed off. "Hey, I'm gonna use the bathroom" Santana said quickly and ran off.

This was the perfect way for Santana to tell Brittany that she liked her more than a best friend. Even though Fondue for Two had a lot of viewers, she didn't need to worry about her reputation, because her good comebacks were usually enough to push the bullies away.

She took a deep breathe, and came out of the bathroom. Santana stared at Brittany from out the door. S

he was petting Lord Tubbington, _How passionate she was with that cat, so cute,_ Santana thought to herself. She saw that Brittany had even set up the fondue for the two of them.

"Okay, let's do this." Santana said with confidence and sat down beside Brittany on the couch. "Yay!" Brittany said cheerfully and turned on the camera. "FONDUE FOR TWO FONDUE FOR TWO!" The theme song played.

"Hi peoples! And welcome to Fondue for Two with me, and my BFF Santana." She turned to Santana, and she waved, obviously distracted. "Since in Glee Club, the theme this week is LOVE, this is what we're gonna be talking about on FONDUE FOR TWO!." Brittany announced, while Santana tapped her foot anxiously.

"First, lets get Lord Tubbington to write what he's thinking." Brittany gave the cat the pencil and waited.

Brittany told the camera, "he just got out of cat-hab because of his, uh, little addiction..." Brittany said. The cat put the pencil in his mouth. "C'mon, Tubz, don't try to smoke it!" Brittany sighed with disappointment and took the pencil. "Let's get to the real subject" she said as she kicked the cat away gently.

"Santana, who was your latest boyfriend? Cause your now single and stuff" Brittany asked.

"Sam Evans, Mr. troudy mouth" Santana told the camera and snickered. "Why did you 2 breakup?"

"Because I wrote a beautiful song for him, stating how big his lips are, and he didn't like it." Santana explained devilishly.

"Next question...who is your current crush?" Brittany asked curiously. "Well, um, I..." Santana muttered and looked down.

She finally looked up with her brown eyes sparkling. "You" Santana whispered. Brittany stared at Santana with astonishment, and there was a spark that they both felt. It was as if they were in their own little world and everything around them was gone.

They leaned in and the next thing they knew they locked lips and kissed each other with feeling. Eventually they both pulled away holding hands.

"That's fondue for two today" they said and Santana turned off the camera. "I-I thought I liked boys." Brittany thought aloud confusingly. "Wait, so, you do like me back?" Santana almost yelled. "Yeah, but I've never felt this away to a girl before." Brittany wondered aloud once again. "It's okay to like boys AND girls" Santana said encouragingly, taking Brittany's hand. "Is that the same for you?" Brittany asked Santana.

"Well, not really...I've liked you for a while now, I don't think I like boys, they can be morons." Santana said and giggled, while Brittany giggled too.

"Can we make this work?" Santana pleaded. "Make what work?" Brittany said.

"Us...Will you be my girlfriend?" Santana asked, worried Britt would say no. "Okay, you can be my girlfriend AND your my unicorn" Brittany agreed, and wrapped her arms around Santana. Santana put her head on Brittany's shoulder. This was perfect. Nothing and no one can ruin their relationship...right?!


	3. Chapter 3

Santana and Brittany walked down the hallway together hand in hand casually. They got some stares, but they didn't mind, they were unsinkable. Until, _BAM_! Santana and Brittany were brutally slushied.

"What's up, girl lovers?" The jocks said and snickered.

"What the hell?!" The football players laughed and ran away.

Santana screamed curses at them until they were out of sight, and stormed off while Brittany followed closely behind.

"We shouldn't of let that video of us get out." Santana complained.

"What video?" Brittany asked dumbfounded.

"The video of us getting together on Fondue for Two, stupid!" Santana snapped at Brittany and immediately shut her mouth with regret.

Tears came to Brittany's eyes and she walked quickly out of the bathroom.

"Wait Britt, your not stupid, thats not what I meant...I'm sorry!" Santana yelled out getting even more stares.

Santana sighed and cleaned herself up from the slushie. "What is wrong with this world?" Santana thought aloud.

She skipped classes for the rest of the day.

Brittany sat with her head on the table in class. Santana was right, why did she have to be so stupid? Even her own girlfriend said it, so it must be true.

She sat back up and finished the drawings on her test. She never really looked at the questions, it was just fun to doodle. She finished her drawing of unicorns running on rainbows and turned it in.

She saw Kurt and Blaine holding hands and went up to them.

"Why do you guys have to be so perfect?" She muttered, but they obviously heard.

"Oh please, I'm not the perfect one" Blaine said and pecked Kurt's cheek.

Kurt smiled, "Trouble with Santana?"

"DOES EVERYONE KNOW?!" Brittany said angrily and brushed past them, then remembering the video and that perfect night. After the show and their kiss, they snuggled up together and had watched the Notebook. Brittany didn't understand it much, but she liked watching Santana and putting her head on her shoulder affectionately.

She missed Santana already, but she was still sort of upset.

"Brittany!" Santana said across the hallway and ran after Brittany who was trying to walk away.

"Wait, just listen! I'm sorry, your not stupid, I was just so upset that those jerks had the nerve to slushie us, the best Cheerios in the school...and-" Brittany put her finger to Santana's mouth, and hugged Santana.

"I don't like it when we fight" Brittany whispered as they were in a tight embrace.

"Me neither" Santana said happily and kissed Brittany's cheek.

"B-but I am stupid..." Brittany whispered guiltily.

"No, Britt, your not! Just because you don't get the best grades and are unique and different, doesn't mean your stupid." Santana lectured and held Brittany's chin in her hands.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"So your saying, I'm a unicorn?" Brittany said smiling. To Brittany, a unicorn was exactly what Santana had just described her as...she hasnt actually seen a unicorn before, but she knows their real.

Santana nodded. "Yes, but your my unicorn."

Sam glared at them frustratedly from a distance.

**HA! LEAVING YOU ON A CLIFFHANGER, MWUAHAHAHA! Sorry I took so long, I promise I'll be faster...please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

"-And then, when I told her I was gay, she slapped me right across the face right there in front of everybody!" Blaine cried while everyone else bursted into laughter.

Brittany and Santana were on a double date with Kurt and Blaine at Breadsticks. Brittany took a sip of her milk while laughing and it came flying out of her nose onto Kurt's face. They all laughed until they were in tears, except for Kurt, who was wiping milk off his hair and face and smoothening his hair back.

"I swear Blaine, your almost as funny as me", Santana exclaimed.

Blaine just rolled his eyes and took another huge bite of his pasta, food falling out of his mouth.

"Yep, that's my boyfriend who eats like an animal" Kurt said sarcastically as Blaine shrugged and continued to eat messily.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to the bathroom" Santana said as she let go of Brittany's hand from under the table as Brittany pouted to see her go.

Kurt and Blaine got caught in their own conversation, while Brittany stared at the weird pattern on the wall.

Suddenly out of no where, Sam sat where Santana was sitting and put his arm around Brittany.

"Hey cutie" Sam said flirtily.

"Your sitting where Santana is sitting" Brittany announced as she squirmed in Sam's grip.

"Oh, your best friend?" Sam asked casually, already knowing the answer.

"No, her girlfriend." Santana snapped from behind Sam and his head whipped around.

"Really?" Sam said astonished, although he already knew, he just kept denying it in his head.

"Yeah, so could you please get the hell out of my seat, or I'll write you another nice song like some of my previous ones, such as Troudy Mouth." Santana stated proudly.

"You really could fit a few fish in there!" Brittany pointed out.

Kurt and Blaine had just noticed what was going on and snickered.

"Okay okay, geez..." Sam muttered as he walked away annoyedly.

"Wow Britt, the boys AND the girls just love you" Kurt remarked as Santana sighed and sat down.

"I know right?" Brittany bragged as she batted her eyelashes at Santana as a small smile formed on her face.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asked Santana worriedly.

"Eh, we should get out of here." Santana said, obviously still frusterated at the situation with Sam, so she put her arm in Brittany's arm, and pulled her away with her out of Breadsticks.

"Thanks for paying for yourselves!" Blaine yelled out as he watched them walk out the door.

"Well San wasn't very happy about that..." Kurt muttered.

"She's so protective of Brittany."

"I could understand why though, she's quite pretty and San has some competition."

"So now my boyfriend likes Brittany?"

Blaine immediately blushed. "N-no, I was just saying..."

"I was kidding Anderson, relax." Kurt said as he ran his fingers through Blaine's hair, making his gel helmet come out of place.

"My treat" Blaine declared as he put the money on the table.

"Let's go." Blaine said as he took Kurt's hand and they left.


	5. Chapter 5

Santana woke up immediately, her head shooting up in less than a second, hitting the ceiling (she was on the top bunk of Brittany's bunk-bed).

"Ow!" Santana muttered but her heart melted when she heard what was waking her up.

* * *

Every Friday which was tonight, Santana and Brittany had their normal sleepover. Ever since they started dating, things were going further.

Tonight, they had gone pretty far in their usual makeout session which Santana was happy about, and then they snuggled together on Brittany's bottom bunk and had their usual gossip session.

* * *

"S-s-stop! Go away, please!" Brittany cried in her sleep as she pushed the wall.

"Britt, sweetie, it's okay" Santana said gently as she shook Brittany, desperately trying to wake her up.

"NO!" Brittany cried again and started to kick the wall. Santana sighed and picked up Brittany and put her in her arms.

"Shh" Santana murmured as she rocked Brittany back and forth and pulled back the sweaty hair from Brittany's forehead. Brittany had started to calm down, and her eyes slowly opened.

"San, what happened?" she whispered rubbing her eyes, and then curling up into Santana's lap.

"You had a bad dream and you were screaming. What were you dreaming about?"

Brittany took the question in, hesitated and decided it was better to keep it to herself.

"Um, it was about unicorns taking away Lord Tubington." Brittany said unconvincingly, not used to lying.

She glanced over at Lord Tubington who was snoring loudly on the other side of the room. The two couldn't help but laugh.

"Well you don't need to worry now." Santana said, still worried.

She kissed Brittany's sweaty forehead and put her out of her lap and back onto her bed.

"G'night Britt"

Brittany was already fast asleep, not hearing it.

* * *

The next morning, Brittany stared at the ceiling and punished herself inside for fibbing to Santana.

Her dream wasn't really about unicorns taking away Lord Tubbington, although that had happened before...it was really about one person: Sam.

From Breadsticks on Wednesday night with Sam's tight grip around her and not letting her go until Santana rescued her, to Sam watching her creepily in Glee club.

Brittany had tried not to let it get to her, but she was secretly freaking out.

She decided to tell Santana later, because she didn't really have anybody else to talk to besides Lord Tubbington, some of her friends who she didn't tell them anything serious because they usually judged her because she wasn't the smartest.

She could tell her dad, but ever since she started high school he wasn't around anymore.

Brittany shrugged all of the complicated thoughts away and got out of bed, very tired.

**Sorry it's really short, hope you enjoy. Review and follow please! **

**Oh yeah and Jordan: I tried to work really hard on my GRAMMAR this time, so I hope you happy ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please review and follow! Hope you like it :-D oh and shoutout to my beta 'icheeseflip13' if you like deep Klaine stories, read hers!**

Brittany sat in the cafeteria alone, tapping her foot nervously. She didn't like being alone, and Santana wasn't responding to her texts. She sighed, looking around for Mercedes, or Kurt and Blaine.

"Miss me?" somebody said from behind her. Brittany whipped her head around to see Sam.

"No, not really." Brittany said and tried to move to another table, but Sam grabbed her wrist before she could.

"OW! I thought you were a nice guy." Brittany thought aloud as Sam laughed.

"Why, I am, I just want to get closer to you." he said, scooting closer to her in an uncomfortable way.

"Well _I _ don't want to!" Brittany yelled, slapping Sam's hand with her other free arm so he would let go.

She stood, leaving her tray, and ran as fast as her long cheerleading legs could take her.

People stared at Sam, but Sam just shrugged. "I didn't do anything, she's just crazy." Sam exclaimed to the people around him and went to sit with some friends.

* * *

Santana felt bad for skipping lunch without telling Brittany, but she had to go home and bring her mom some soup.

"Thanks" Mrs. Lopez said before coughing up a storm.

"God, you really are sick." Santana muttered and backed off so she wouldn't get sick too.

"You thought I was lying?" Her mom whispered, so she wouldn't cough again.

"I take my chances" Santana said with a smirk, blew her mom a kiss and walked out the door.

_Yay, back to school!_ Santana thought with sarcasm in her head. She walked into the cafeteria to look for Brittany.

"Britt?" Santana called. She walked to a table to see a tray with no owner…and the tray had everything that Brittany always likes.

_Maybe she went to the bathroom?_ Santana wondered and went to look.

* * *

"BRITT!"

Santana ran into the bathroom. Brittany was on the floor, breathing heavily and quickly, too heavily and quickly. Her face was pale and her face panicked.

"Britt?" Santana said, trying to put her hand on her arm.

Brittany immediately pushed Santana's arm away, her eyes swollen from tears.

"Breathe, Britt, breathe." Santana had seen this before, she realized that Brittany was having a panic attack.

"Brittany, listen to me! It's your girlfriend Santana, everything is okay, just focus on your breaths." Santana directed.

Brittany's breathes started to slow until she just started sobbing and threw herself onto Santana.

"I'm here now, it's okay." Santana told Brittany convincingly and hugged Brittany tight, and kissed her ear, afraid Brittany would get panicky if she did it anywhere else.

"Want to tell me what happened?" Santana said motherly, seeing Brittany's swollen wrist.

"S-sam." Brittany whispered, looking down.

* * *

"YOU ASS!" Santana screamed, bolting over to where Sam was putting things in his locker.

"What you talkin' about?" Sam said coolly, looking at Santana questioningly.

"Don't 'what' me, I know what you did to my _girlfriend!"_ Santana screamed again and pushed Sam angrily.

"Who do you think you are? Pulling the _I'm just a cool innocent dude _act with everyone but Brittany? I'll tell you what's not cool! YOU!" Santana ranted and pushed Sam again, people starting to notice. A teacher started to walk toward them but Santana ran off.


	7. Chapter 7

Santana waited behind the school for Sam. It was 10 minutes after 3:30, so Santana figured he chickened out now. She sighed and was about to leave until she heard a clearing of the throat and turned around.

"You wanted to see me?" Sam asked.

"Oh, yes. I have to tell you a secret. Okay, so come here" Santana said and Sam nodded curiously and stepped closer to Santana. Santana put her mouth by his ear, about to whisper something, but instead of a whisper, she spit right into his ear.

"What the hell?!" Sam yelled as Santana laughed hysterically.

"I told you I'd get you back, don't ever go near Brittany again, or else you'll get this!" Santana proclaimed and spit at him again but he dodged it and shook his head.

"Wow Santana, I didn't think you were that childish...I was expecting more to be honest." Sam thought aloud.

"Excuse me? And what did you have in mind?" Santana said sassily and put a hand on her hip.

"Well, since we're both in glee club, I think we should have a sing off. We'll both sing a love song to Brittany, and whoever gets voted the best (choreography, singing, best song choice, etc) wins Brittany."

Santana's mouth dropped open for a milla-second, but she quickly closed it, not showing any fear.

"Ha, that'll be fun to see you lose." Santana mumbled and snickered.

"Your on!" Sam put out his hand for a shake, and Santana quickly spit on her hand and shook his.

"Really?" Sam protested, angry now.

"Really." Santana laughed again and walked away.

* * *

"So what did you want to tell me?" Brittany asked Santana. They were sitting in a coffee shop Kurt recommended them to go to.

"That I spit in Sam's ear and hand, AND that Sam and I are having a competition for you in Glee. Whoever get the most votes will win, but don't worry, that'll definitely be me." Santana told Brittany with pride.

"Yay! Wait, what if you don't win? I can't be with Sam. No." Brittany stated, alarmed.

"Don't worry hon, I will kick his trouty mouth butt." Santana said determined.

"Okay." Brittany said, believing that Santana was always right. She took a sip of her coffee and a smile spread across her face.

"Mmm, rainbows!" Brittany exclaimed.

"And how do you know what rainbows taste like?" Santana asked teasingly and poked Britt's nose.

"I just know." Brittany said and winked at her and they both started laughing.

* * *

Santana went home and immediately went into her never ending iTunes list to look for a love needed to find something that is very 'Brittany', and that will satisfy the rest of the glee club. She looked and looked and finally found a good one.

"Love you like a Love Song" by Selena Gomez. She would make it slow and romantic first with just a guitar in the back but than when the chorus came she would make it upbeat and do a huge dance number! Quinn and Tina could be her backup dancers. Puck could play the guitar and Finn would be on the drums Santana smiled at her idea and started practicing.


End file.
